Takdir Allah
by Kitamura Rin
Summary: Ketika takdir mempertemukan Hiyori dan Yato - Sebenarnya author tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, jadi untuk yg mau baca lanjutannya tolong review :")
Noragami belongs with Adachi Toka

Author by: Kitamura Rin

Sore itu tanggal 11 Maret 2016 pukul 16:52 telah terjadi kegaduhan di pasar nerima, salah satu pasar tradisional di tokyo. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata biru langit yang sangat mencolok tengah berlari-lari diikuti oleh kerumunan masa. Dibawanya sebuah tas berwarna cokelat. Di dalam tas itu terdapat seekor ayam jago yang telah dicurinya dari seorang pedagang ayam di pasar tadi.

"kuso! Seharusnya tadi aku lebih berhati-hati dalam mencuri ayam. Jika saja pak tua tadi itu tidak melihatku. Terlebih lagi apa2an si yusuke sialan itu?! bisa2nya waktu ketahuan dia ikut2an menunjukku! Akan kuberi pelajaran dia nanti!" gumam pemuda tadi. Pemuda tadi memang bekerja sama dengan temannya yang bernama yusuke, seorang laki2 berkaca mata yang pengangguran.

Mungkin karena tidak direstui oleh Allah pemuda pencuri ayam tadi pun tersandung polisi tidur yang terletak persis di samping rumah Pak RT. Kerumunan masa yang emosi lantas langsung memukuli pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Ia hanya dapat pasrah dan menahan rasa sakit dari pukulan warga. Tiba2 dia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang mencoba untuk menenangkan kerumunan masa. Suara yang sangat lembut yang mencoba untuk menolongnya. Dan gadis itu pun berhasil. Masa sepakat untuk membawa sang pemuda menemui pak RT. Supaya pak RT yang memberi hukuman lebih lanjut. Gadis tadi lantas membawa sang pemuda masuk ke rumah pak RT. Lalu ia mulai memanggil pak RT "oto-sama.. kemarilah, ada pemuda yang harus kau temui." Ya, gadis itu merupakan anak dari pak RT. Dengan badan yang tinggi, rambut coklat, mata pink, serta wajah yang tidak kalah kawai, gadis itu memang cukup populer sehingga sering dijuluki kembang desa . Nama gadis itu adalah Iki Hiyori. Saat itu munculah pak RT, ayah Hiyori. Pak RT memiliki rambut hitam, dan mata hijau yang menawan serta pakaian yang selalu terlihat rapi. Meski sudah tua, dia masih bisa dibilang lumayan ganteng. Namanya Iki Ebisu, orang yang terkenal paling bejo sedesa. Pak RT tidak pernah bisa mengikat tali sepatu, karena itu dia selalu memakai sandal kemana-mana. Sandal pak RT sangatlah khas karena di sandalnya terukir tulisan "the power of sandal". Tulisannya terkesan sangat norak. Karena itu sandal pak RT tidak pernah dicuri.

Hiyori lalu memberi sedikit penjelasan yang dia dengar dari warga kepada ayahnya, Pak RT kemudian bertanya kepada sang pemuda.

"nak, siapa namamu, dan mengapa kamu melakukan hal itu?"

"namaku Yato. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan pasti. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya." Sang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Yato itu menjawab pertanyaan pak RT dengan tegas.

"Astagfirullah nak! Kamu kan masih muda, masih sekolah kan? Kalo sampai sekolahmu tau bagaimana? Bisa2 kamu langsung dikeluarkan!"

"biarkan saja! Ini juga bukan urusan pak RT! Lagian rumahku jg bukan di RT ini, kenapa harus kau yang menasehatiku?! Lagian juga kenapa harus sekolah? Sekolah sialan itu hanya menghambat aktivitasku saja!" kata Yato dengan kasar.

/plakk

Pak RT yang emosi lantas langsung menampar sang pemuda.

"nak.. jangan pernah berkata sekolah ga guna."

"cih.. aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu.." kata Yato yang masih kaget ditampar pak RT

"Bagaimanapun kau harus merubah sikapmu! Rasulullah pernah bersabda ..."

-15 menit kemudian-

"juga sahabat2 rasul mereka selalu ..."

-30 menit kemudian—

"juga kerjakan shalat! Kau yato kan? Nak yato sudah rajin shalat 5 waktu belum?"

"belum, pak RT" jawab Yato

"belum? Maka dari itu mulai sekarang kamu harus..."

-1 jam kemudian—

"kalo perlu kerjain sunahnya juga.. sunah kan..."

-5 jam kemudian—

"wakatta?" tanya pak RT yang dari 5 jam tadi sudah tabah menceramahi yato. Pak RT memiliki wawasan tentang agama yang sangat dalam. Karena itu dari kecil ia sudah bercita-cita menjadi ustad. Tapi cita2 itu gagal karena ia tidak pernah bisa meringkas isi ceramah yang ingin ia bawakan.

Yato yang sudah lelah mendengar ceramah pak RT yang sebenarnya hanya diulang-ulang selama 5 jam hanya bisa mengangguk.

Pak RT lantas menyuruh Yato pulang.

"pemuda yang malang.. dia pasti melakukan semua itu karena orang tuanya tidak cukup mampu. Tapi, ayah.. dia melakukannya lagi. Lima jam kah? Lebih cepat dari biasanya.. haahh" gumam Hiyori yang daritadi mengamati perbincangan ayahnya dan Yato.

Sabtu, tanggal 12 Maret 2016 pukul 07:55

"ohayou Hiyori!" sapa dua anak yang merupakan sahabat Hiyori.

"Yama-chan, Ami-chan ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa Hiyori dengan ramah.

"hei, Hiyori kamu udah denger kabarnya belom?"

"kabar apa?" tanya Hiyori penasaran.

"Hari ini bakal ada tenkousei (murid baru) di kelas kita loh! Aku harap dia ikemen"

"cowok saja.. Yama, sekali-kali belajar ngapa?" kata Ami yang sudah sedikit bosan mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu.

"Owh... Cuma tenkousei.. aku kira apaan" jawab Hiyori yang terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"eehhhh? Hiyori tidak penasaran? Mungkin saja dia ikemen lohhh!"

"Yamaa.. kau daritadi bilang ikemen saja.. hati2 loh, bisa2 yang datang bukan ikemen tapi cowok pendek, cupu yang pake kacamata tebel sampe 2 cm gitu, pfft." Ejek Ami

"tidaakkkkk! Ami jangan bilang begitu!"

Sementara itu, dipikiran Hiyori

"tenkousei kah? Aku tidak penasaran, karena pasti nanti aku juga tau siapa anaknya. Eh? Tapi tunggu.. tenkousei? Rasa penasaran tentang siapa yang akan dipindahkan disini, perdebatan pendapat apakah dia ikemen ato tidaknya, tokoh utama wanita tidak merasa tertarik sama sekali?! Ini! Ini seperti di dorama yang ditayangkan tadi malam! Yabai yo kore! Kalo di dorama2 nanti yang jadi tenkousei adalah anak yang baru kita kenal dan paling pengen kita ga temui.. gimana kalo anak yang kaya gitu muncul?"

"aku kan ga pernah liat anak yang kaya gitu! Anak yang kaya gitu ga ada!" suara Yama memecah konflik di pikiran Hiyori

"Haaahhh.. benar juga.. aku tidak kenal anak yang seperti tenkousei di tv. Jadi bisa tenang sekarang." Hiyori tersenyum lega.

"hm? Hiyori apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yama

"Aaahhh.. tidak kok" jawab Hiyori

"Bagaimana kau tidak pernah lihat?! Bukankah di band komedi idolamu membernya ada yang seperti itu?" kata Ami

"apa? Sudah kubilang DISH/ bukan band yang seperti itu!" bela Yama

"eh? Ada orang yang seperti itu ya? Haha"

"jangan tertawa Hiyori!"

"gomen, Yama-chan"

"eh? Apa? Anak yang seperti itu?! Iya ada! Kemarin ada anak pencuri ayam bernama Yato. Sikapnya buruk sekali.. aku harap tenkouseinya bukan dia. Ta.. tapi.. bagaimana kalau memang dia?! Aaahhh... Ya Allah tolong akuu" terjadi konflik lagi dipikiran Hiyori

-BEL BERBUNYI—

Sensei memasuki kelas. "anak2 hari ini kita punya anak pindahan baru..."

"kumohon..kumohon... jangan anak pencuri ayam itu.. jangan yato..." gumam Hiyori

"kamu bisa masuk" kata Sensei

Semua mata di kelas Hiyori tertuju pada pintu masuk. Mereka penasaran siswa seperti apakah yang akan pindah ke sekolah mereka.

Anak baru itu memasuki kelas. Perlahan-lahan muncul raut wajah kekecewaan dari para siswa. Anak itu berbadan pendek, cupu, dan berkacamata setebal 2 cm seperti guyonan Ami tadi. Hati Yama hancur berkeping-keping hilang sudah bayangannya tentang ikemen, Ami sangat kaget karena guyonan yang di katakan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Sementara Hiyori merasa sangat lega karena bayangannya tadi hanya khayalan belaka.

"Baiklah Takeuchi-kun kau bisa duduk disamping Kobe"

"hai sensei!"

Tap tap tap /jangan berlari di koridor!/

Kreeekkkkkkk

"sensei, maaf saya terlambat"

"kamu baru pindah saja sudah terlambat jangan ulangi lagi! Masuklah! Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hai"

Semua siswa memperhatikan anak yang telat tersebut. Ternyata ada dua tenkousei. Perlahan-lahan muncul raut bahagia dari para siswi. Dia memang cukup ikemen.

"Nama saya Yato. Yoroshiku. Mungkin takdir kita saling terikat" Yato mengeluarkan kata2 andalannya

"kyaaaa.. akhirnya! Ikemen!" kegembiraan para siswi memecah suasana kelas itu.

"kenapa harus dia? Ternyata dugaanku benar! Apakah ini merupakan peringatan dari Allah karena aku sering lupa shalat tahajud? Sampe rumah aku harus langsung shalat hajad biar itu anak pindah ke sekolah lain lagi" pikir Hiyori.

"Yato-kun kamu duduk disampingnya Iki Hiyori. Iki-san angkat tanganmu!"

"Iki Hiyori? Ap-?!" Yato kaget ketika menyadari kalo mulai sekarang dia akan sebangku dengan anak pak RT yang menasehati dia selama 5 jam kemarin. Dan lebih buruknya lagi ia tau kalau Yato kemarin mencuri ayam.

"anak2 buka halaman 511"

-waktu istirahat—

"Benar kan Hiyori kataku! Ada ikemen yang bakal masuk SMA ini!"

" tapi Yama, ada juga kan anak yang aku bilang tadi?"

"maksudmu takeuchi? Aku benar2 kaget tebakanmu bisa benar. Ami bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"umm.." Hiyori hanya terdiam.

"Meski dia pernah mencuri bukan berarti dia orang jahat. Bisa saja dia mencuri karena finansial keluarganya. Tapi.. kemaren dia bilang dia mencuri karena dia ingin? Alasan apa itu.. bahkan meski kita duduk bersebelahan dia bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa2. Bahkan pakaiannya tidak seperti anak kurang mampu" gumam Hiyori

"Iki Hiyori-san? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" suara Yato menyadarkan lamunan Hiyori.

"ha-haii"

Ami dan Yama melihat mereka dengan curiga.

"oi, Yama apa mungkin mereka pacaran?"

"baka ka? Yato-san kan baru pindah tadi!"

"apa jangan2 Yato mau nembak Hiyori?!"

"Masaka?! Ayo kita ikutin mereka Ami!"

Yama dan Ami lalu bergegas lari keluar kelas untuk mengikuti Hiyori dan Yato tetapi mereka telah menghilang.

"takuu.. kemana mereka pergi? Cepat sekali jalannya"

"yosh! Nanti kita tanyakan saja pada Hiyori! Ami, sekarang ayo ke kantiinn!"

-Di atap—

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Yato-san?"

"Hiyori, sebenarnya aku... aku ingin kau.. men-"

"men?"

"menjaga rahasia ku.." kata Yato dengan malu

"maksudmu rahasia waktu kau mencuri ayam kemarin? "

"sshhhh! Jangan keras2!"

"sepertinya kamu tidak ingin semua orang tau ya Yato-san? Kenapa? Apa kau malu? Klo kamu malu kenapa kau tetap mencuri?"

"tidak usah pikirkan itu.. yang jelas kumohon jangan biarkan yang lain tahu"

"kamu bahkan tidak mau memberitahuku alasan kau mencuri. Kenapa aku harus menutup mulut?"

"iya2! Aku mencuri karena aku ingin.." jawab Yato dengan suara pelan

"kau mencuri karena alasan tak bermutu itu? Kalau begitu mungkin akan lebih bagus jika seluruh sekolah tau kalau Yato-san salah satu tenkousei sebelum masuk sekolah disini mencuri ayam jago di pasar." Kata Hiyori dengan nada kesal

"Jangan begitu Hiyori! Aku mohon!"

"selain itu Yato-san, kumohon kita baru bertemu kemarin.. kau sudah memanggilku dengan nama depan ku?"

"eh? Apa kah itu hal yang buruk? Kudengar orang Jepang namanya dibelakang. "Iki" nama keluargamu kan? Jadi apa salahnya aku memanggil namamu?"

"Yato-san umurmu berapa sih? Kamu sudah tinggal di Jepang berapa lama? Hal seperti itupun kau tak tahu"

"menurutmu umurku berapa?" yato lantas mengeluarkan gaya andalannya. Dengan mengedipkan satu matanya. Matanya terlihat sangat berbinar-binar sehingga seolah-olah keluar bintang dari matanya.

Hiyori hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"aku serius Yato-san"

"hai2.. aku mengerti.. bukannya aku tidak tau apa2.. tapi aku belum lama kembali ke Jepang, saat aku kembali kesini aku merasa tidak mengerti apa2"

"baru kembali ke Jepang? Yato-san kau bercanda kan? Bahasa Jepangmu sangat lancar."

"Daripada itu.. onegai Hiyori! Aku akan melakukan apapun. Karena itu kumohon jangan cerita pada anak2 disekolah"

"maaf" Hiyori langsung meninggalkan Yato di atap

"..."

"haaaaahhhhh... akhirnya bisa pulang jugaaa"

"jaa ne Hiyori!"

"sampai jumpa Yama-chan, Ami-chan"

"mungkin aku mampir dulu ke toko roti itu. Adek pasti seneng kalo aku beliin roti" pikir Hiyori

"Neng.. Eneng.. Temenin Abang maen odong2 neng.."

Hiyori tiba2 didatangi oleh siswa dengan gaya berandalan dari sekolah lain.

"maaf aku tidak tertarik" jawab Hiyori sedikit ketakutan.

"gpp ayo neng.. cuman bentar aja.. odong2 juga banyak kan? Disetiap toko swalayan hampir ada kan?"

"di indahmaret ama alpamrat ga ada tuh bang"

"haahhhh? Apa neng? Ulangin lagi?!"

/duagh/

Seorang siswa berseragam SMA yang sama dengan Hiyori memukul abang yang mencoba mengajak Hiyori naek odong2 tadi.

"Ya-yato-san?"

"Gpp Hiyori! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

"menyelamatkanku?"

Yato langsung menarik kerah baju abang tadi.

"oi! Apa yang barusan mau kau lakukan?!" bentak Yato.

"ampun bang.., gua Cuma mau ngajak eneng maen odong2 bentar tadi.."

"baka ka omae? Mana ada cewek mau diajak maen odong2?!"

"adek gua mau tuh bang.."

"ya kan adek elu! Lagian ga ada yang nanya soal adek elu. Terus ngapain harus odong2 coba?" tanya Yato kesal

"Karena gua... kerja sambilan jadi agen odong2 bang..."

Yato dan Hiyori: ._.

"aduh.. kok jadi doki2 gini sih.. waktu Yato bilang dateng buat menyelamatkanku entah kenapa doki2 ini ga bisa ngilang.. tapi kenapa dia bisa tau kalo aku butuh bantuan yaa?" gumam Hiyori

"Abang sialan itu benar2! Kalo mau kerja, kerja yang bener ngapa sih? Harus maksa segala.. kan dia jadi keliatan kaya kriminal" kata Yato masih kesal

"Yappari! Aku harus tanya ama Yato-san!" gumam Hiyori

"A-ano.. Yato-san.. kenapa kamu bisa tau kalo aku butuh bantuan?"

"ahh itu.. keren bukan? Bukankah aku hebat bisa tau begitu saja? Seharusnya mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Yato-sama ahahahahahaha"

"yato-sama? Lebih baik aku memnggilmu Yato saja"

"Su-sudahlah! Aku Cuma bercanda jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan.."

"tapi aku serius Yato"

"iya2 aku ceritain.. jadi aku kan pernah bilang kalo aku bakal lakuin apa2 supaya kamu ga cerita ama anak2 disekolah. Maka dari itu aku ngikutin kamu kemanapun. Siapa tau kamu butuh bantuan. Dan kenyataannya kamu tadi butuh kan?"

"apa? Jadi karena itu?! Tapi ternyata dia kan Cuma agen odong2"

"tidak bisa seperti itu Hiyori! Jika dia bukan agen odong2 kau akan benar2 dalam bahaya."

"jadi dia benar2 tidak ikhlas menolongku" pikir Hiyori yang gregetan

"Ternyata aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya jadi itu tidak dihitung."

"Ayolah.. aku mohon.. tolong hitung yang itu.." kata Yato dengan muka sok melas.

"... hahh.. baiklah.. aku mengerti.."

"benarkah? Sasuga Hiyori! Mulai sekarang kita berteman ok?" kata Yato dengan bahagia

"hai" jawab Hiyori sambil membalas kebahagiaan Yato dengan senyum hangatnya.


End file.
